When Normal Isn't Normal Enough
by Every Smart Kid's Smart Kid
Summary: After 1 year being in Fairy tail (Unless you count the seven years) The guild still thinks that Lucy is only a celestial mage...What if when she escaped Jose it wasn't by 'Lucy kicking' him what if it was a magic that some guild members have...perhaps Dragon Slayer Magic? - Used to be Elemental Dragon slayer Lucy-
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! This is my second fanfic, sorry if there are any words spelt wrong or it's not long enough but I'm just testing it…

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. You guys can review, if you can't find the poll, to decide who you want

* * *

Fairy Tail, Natsu's POV

Me and Luce had just come back from a mission to defeat a few Vulcans to retrieve the client's daughter who had been kidnapped. It was fairly easy- however, if it wasn't for Lucy's whip the Vulcans would have captured the girl again; Lucy's really strong! She might doubt herself but I know she's strong

"Ne, Natsu?" Lisanna asked me pausing from sipping her juice.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you hear that?" she questioned me tilting her head

"yeah, now that you mention it I can feel the presence of five mages coming towards this guild, they have an eerie feeling"

"Let's get ready to fight then." Erza said appearing out of nowhere

"Flame brain is being all serious is scares me" Gray commented making a tick mark appear on my head

"Ice princess-"I couldn't continue because Lucy and Erza had sent me death glares which surprised all of us since Luce isn't the type to do that;

CRASH! The guild doors came crashing down as a group of 5 mages cloaked in errr….cloaks.

"We are, Twilight's Nightmare we're here for Lucy Heartfilia" A pale-hand person said showing us a tattered leaflet with the Name Lucy Heartfilia on and a picture of her during the Fake Salamander time.

"No way will we let you have Luce!" I shouted

"Natsu, don't hurt them it's Shadow, Light, Star; Senshi and err, I'll tell you in a bit" Lucy said smiling

"Huh, aren't they dark mages luce?" Gray asked

"Nope! Let me introduce these guys,"

"This is Light" Luce said showing us a blue-haired girl who looked around Lightning-freak (Laxus)'s age she wore a simple blue turtle-neck t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans with black combat boots and a lightning bolt clip on her flowing hair. Hmm, maybe she used Lightning magic…

"this is Star, she loves playing pranks so watch out!" Lucy said exaggerating the last word as she pointed her hands towards a pink haired girl who had it wavy with a leaf crown and a simple black Lolita dress.

"This is the cheery and kind Senshi!" Lucy pointed to a purple-haired figure who had Chinese buns and was wearing a sakura-printed kimino with geta shoes. So far they were all pretty, not pretty like Mirajane but insanely pretty maybe even more than Lisanna.

"This is Jellal- some may know him others may not" Lucy said holding her hands in-front of him as if saying _he's not evil_

He was wearing the clothes he had in 1971 (I'm not explaining it look on wiki or something. -_-)

"Luce.." I muttered

"Last but not least, we have Shadow" Lucy explained pointing to nothing  
"Luce, are you going crazy? No-ones there." I explained

* * *

NO-ONES POV

"I'm here, fire cracker" A dark voice said making Natsu jump as far as the roof,

"*sigh* I guess you're still scaring people?" Lucy said shaking her head low

"It's way too fun" The voice (shadow) said before showing himself to the guild, he was pale skinned and had raven black hair with crimson red eyes, he had a small red tattoo of a crescent moon on his cheeks (Like Jellal but a crescent moon) he was wearing black long sleeved vest with a white long sleeved vest underneath, he wore simple red plait shorts and knee-high combat boots, he looked around 10 years old and all the girl cooed at his cutness.

"Lucy-nee!" He said jumping on her instantly replacing his cold façade with a cheery face

"What's going on here?" Master Makarov said drunkly lifting his face from his beer

"Ano.." Lucy started

* * *

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucy vs Erza

**Thanks for all your reviews! So…About the poll I'm not the type to have Hiatus' in the relationships for example Lucy blushing whenever she's around Natsu or something. So right now Zeref has the most votes, so I'll start with that.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lucy vs Erza **

**Lucy's POV**

Crossing my fingers, I raised my head and put on a brave face. Although I appeared to be brave and confident at that moment due to the smirk that had not failed to creep on my face, Inside I was dying 'what if they don't accept them?...No! they're fairy tail, the powerful mages who treat each other as family no matter what they did in the past.' I thought before swallowing rather loudly which nearly…nearly reach the ears of the Other dragon slayers. "Master Makarov…This is Jellal, Light, shadow, and senshi – could they join Fairy Tail?" I asked nearly stuttering

"Sure!" Makarov chirped before swinging his beer and calling forth a party. One by one my closest Nakama made their ways to our new guild members. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, Re-quip mage" She said shaking hands with all of them and hugging Jellal before releasing him and blushing really hard. No I mean really hard, for a minute there her face was as red as her hair and she started whistling and turned her head before stammering "O-Oh, M-Mira, Y-you c-called, s-something about cheesecake?" She ran back to Mira who was cleaning 'the jug-that-Mira-always-has' as she put it down and came over smiling sweetly

"Hi! I'm Mira-Jane Strauss, Take-Over mage" Before her eyes glinted at Shadow and immediately began match making him with Wendy. "Listen up you fools! We need to test their magical power including Lucy since she knows them well and test if they're strong enough to be s-class" Master Makarov said Drunk-ly with a jug of beer in his hand sitting in a criss-cross position

"I'll fight them all!" Natsu said pumping his fists in the air. "Do you think you can handle all of us? I'm not sure you could even win against Shadow and he's only 12" I said smirking as he looked at me pointing a finger and shouted "Luce is weird. He's only like six years old!" "Flame head! He's clearly 10 or 12, Baka" Gray said before they started head-butting before 'Titania' Erza-glared them and they started dancing and started acting like best friends from a comedy

"Very good" She said before she resumed eating her strawberry cake and I sweatdropped. By the time the sun had started to go down everyone including Happy #3 (*cough* Natsu and gray *cough*) had introduced themselves and were back to doing what Fairy tail does best. Fighting.

"Hey! To test your powers Shadow will fight Gray, Light can fight Mirajane, Senshi can fight Laxus, Jellal can fight Natsu , Lucy can fight Erza nd what about Star?" Makarov questioned at the end "Well Star can merge with Shadow because she's not a real person and is like Jellal, who before had the power to make a clone, that's technically what Star is" I explained wisely earning "I want to be just like Lucy-nee!" From Romeo, even though he appeared to be tough, he still loved being who he was before the seven-years they were on Tenrou Island, I had cloned myself and sent my clone to a deep slumber so that I could catch up on some training, since I had gotten a bit rusty since I couldn't practise around my nakama and so I could learn Time Ark and Sensory Link from Ultear and Meredy. We had moved to the training grounds that had come with the new Fairy Tail building two years ago. Tartarus had been defeated and I was sad I couldn't use my magic and could only use Nullification Magic to block out Elfman's soul being stolen. I smiled sadly at Lisanna, I couldn't have helped her since I HAD to keep my powers a secret

Finding out your Nakama was a Elemental Dragon slayer, Wolf slayer and a person who used over 3 different types of magic was a hard thing to consume. I had immediately saw through the plans of the 10 wizard saint and quickly sent him star sighting (knocked him unconscious.) Fairy Tail…Huh? Where's my Fairy Tail? I questioned to nobody. Sighing I stood up out of my chair and said to the red head "Let's get this show on a road." I quickly transported on the hill watching Natsu gloom over having to wait for his fight and chuckled a bit. I stretched my body into a pretzel for a few moments before practising my flips and splits. Noticing, I hadn't gotten rusty from my seven year training I smirked before turning towards a curious Erza and crowd who had gotten here just when I finished my last split.

"You May start!" Cana shouted before sitting back down and sitting like Gray and drinking her alcohol. They never change do they? I stretched my back and cracked my knuckles before disappearing, in actual fact I was just running too fast for them to see and a turned into shadows and crept up behind Erza

"Hmm, You and Jellal huh?" I questioned smirking as I knew she had a soft spot for Jellal since she found out he was possessed "W-What do you m-mean?" She stuttered placing a hand on her heart. I smiled slightly before forming a black orb in my hands and sent it hurtling towards Erza, who was a second too late.

".." Erza said nothing as she tried to collect her breath. " Re-quip: Heavens wheel armour!" As she re-quipped she hollered "Tenrin: Blumbenblatt!" As a hundred swords pointed at me and they went flying towards me, I smirked and skilfully dodged every sword and caught the last one before deciding I wouldn't bother to use My weapon re-quip to summon a sword. I could only re-quip weapons, the whole outfit + the weapons were in my Sister, Senshi's blood. I sucked the air all around me as people commented they could feel the air getting thinner

"Sky Dragon Roar!" I shouted as powerful torrents of wind whipped at Erza catching her off guard and sending her flying into the trees that lead to a forest. "I-I've m-met my match" Erza fainted and I ran to her in no-time and healed her injuries before placing her over my shoulders to take her back to the Infirmary

"W-Well..LUCY BEAT ERZA!" Master Makarov shouted and from all the way in the infirmary inside the guild doors and through about 10 doors with my Dragon, not dragon slayer, Dragon ears I could hear him

"O-ow" I winced in pain before sitting at the window ledge opening it and sitting outside, watching the next battle.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and don't forget to tell me who you wan't Lucy to be with,**

**Right now Zeref is in front so I'll do that!**

**I really love Zeref and Lucy so if your going to vote please vote quickly because I'm going to end soon because I don't do Hiatus'.**

**Sayonara.**

**Brianna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Geminiprincess06: Sorry 'bout that but…I don't do Nalu and if I was going to it wouldn't be anytime soon. Sorry about that**

**Shadowtolight: Who doesn't?**

**Malannaise: Well, that was just a kinda typo so what I actually meant was I was going to end the poll soon.**

**Inu Miko Warrior: Well here it is**

**Animestar99: Thank you for all your support, Not only have you been one of the first people to review my first fanfic but you've always been there so thanks a lot and, Their relationships will be revealed this chapter.**

**So I kinda did the options of the poll depending on the pairings that I could actually do or want to do, I'm more experienced in Zeref and Rogue being paired up but I have a secret love for Jellal x Lucy and I like the pairing Gray x Lucy, I'm sorry if this caused any inconvinince but I don't do NaLu, LaLu, StiCy ect. I like LaLu and StiCy and some NaLu but not enough to pair them up.**

**Please enjoy my story and keep reviewing for me to update faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just as predicted**

Laxus simply groaned inwardly and walked down from the second floor to the Hill they were fighting on, if he wasn't a lightning dragon slayer it would have taken him at least a good ten minutes to get there. "Damn, Hill" he swore under his breath before looking boredly at the Magenta haired beauty, she was wearing a pair of white shredded shorts, a top that said "I'm bursting with excitement" a pair of gladiator boots and a blue headband. She looked at me even more boredly than me If possible and yawned before saying "Ladies first" and the whole guild laughed making me glare at her slightly, Unfazed she got into a fighting position

Laxus sighed before shouting "Lightning Dragon Roar!" The attack hit Senshi dead on and the smoke fogged the whole scene, Laxus smirked and started walking away until he heard

"Where are you going?~" Laxus was shocked, and turned around to face a punch in his face which made him fly back and crash. "Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!" And a giant lightning blast in the shape of the fist, "I've tasted better" Senshi remarked eating the Lightning

"Good heavens, A 6th dragon slayer? What is this world coming to?" Makarov sighed with his heads in his hands thinking how much jewels he had to pay due to Natsu's destructiveness.

"Heh~ *hic*" Cana swooned drinking her beer. " Shadow Dragon Roar!" Senshi shouted as a black vortex with black shadows hit Laxus head on making him crash yet again into something yet this time was a tree and the poor tree had snapped from the impact, he staggered back up and shouted Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" The attack literally got deflected by and Iron wall and Natsu shouted "What are you doing? It just got good!"

"That wasn't me!" Gajeel shouted "She must be an Iron and Lightning Dragon slayer" He continued

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Senshi shouted and the attack hit him head on

"I did it onii and onee-san!" Senshi cheered hugging Shadow, as he smiled and returned the hug

"ONII AND ONEE-SAN?!" The crowd shouted

"Yeah…Shadow is my Onii-san and Lucy is my Onee-san" Senshi explained wisely before skipping of to who knows where.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter was really short, But I don't update during the week unless it's holiday and I have homework to do from Geography and History ect. And I need to pack my stuff for Food Tech. **

**Also, There's a weekend trip on Friday but I decided not to go, just so that I could finish of Lucy's secret powers. Please read that if you can and please review it is my first fanfic so..**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
